Mythology
Summary Mythology refers to (or is the study of) the tales created and collected by people across the world to explain nature, history, and customs, and an important part of each culture. It is by all means a fascinating and controversial topic. The stories found in mythologies has inspired many stories and works of today. Power of the Verse The power of mythologies can vary, and often be interpreted differently. It cannot be generalized. While one would argue a god is universal, others would say that it is only planetary, as people back then didn't know how large the universe is. Regardless, mythology can still be powerful, containing beings who can consume everything and everyone in the multiverse, and being gods of infinite size and hax. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * SaiyanSage * Darkanine * CrossverseCrisis * ZacharyGrossman273 * DanFlsamual21 * Kuularne * God-King Superman77 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Hellbeast1 * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * FrostMouse0 * Mariogoods Opponents Neutral * Ri ban do * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Greek/Roman Mythology *Zeus *Typhon *Heracles *Hades *Poseidon *Kronos *Athena *Achilles *Hera *Hephaestus *Charybdis *Lernaean Hydra *Ares *Hermes *Apollo *Artemis *Nemesis *Chaos *Nyx *The Fates *Gaia *Atlas *Odysseus *Telemachus *Hecate *Diomedes *Perseus *Catoblepas *Hecatonchires *Griffin *Hippocampus *Amphisbaena Norse Mythology * Odin * Loki * Thor * Jörmundgandr * Fenrir * Audumla * Freya * Yggdrasil * Nidhogg * The Norns * Ymir * Freyr Egyptian Mythology * Ra * Nut * Heh * Ma’at * Anubis * Thoth * Aten * Ammit * Neith * Isis * Osiris * Apophis * Sekhmet * Atum * Amun * Sobek * Set * Anhur Aztec Mythology * Tezcatlipoca * Quetzalcoatl * Huitzilopochtli * Xipe Totec * Chalchiuhtlicue * Tonatuih * Cipactli * Tlaloc Japanese Mythology *Amaterasu *Tsukuyomi *Susanoo *Namazu *Amatsu Mikaboshi *Amenominakanushi *Gashadokuro *Oni *Kagutsuchi *Ryujin Chinese Mythology *Pan Gu *Kua Fu *Sun Wukong *The Jade Emperor *Yang Jian *Bai Hu Mesopotamian Mythology *Marduk *Tiamat *Gilgamesh Philippine Mythology *Bakunawa *Bathala *Amanikable *Idiyanale *Dimangan *Lakapati *Mapulon *Mayari *Tala *Hanan *Dumakulem *Anitun Tabu *Anagolay *Apolaki *Diyan Masalanta *Maria Makiling *Maria Sinukuan *Mario Cacao *Aswang Australian Aboriginal/Dreamtime Mythology *Rainbow Serpent *Yhi *Bunyip Manx Mythology *Buggane Scottish Mythology *Nuckelavee *Kelpie English Mythology *Redcap *Beowulf Irish Mythology *Cú Chulainn *Fionn Mac Cumhaill *Diarmuid Ua Duibhne German Mythology *Nachtkrapp *Kobold French Mythology *Tarasque Inuit Mythology *Sedna Cherokee Mythology *Unetlanvhi Navajo Mythology *Nayanazgeni *Coyote Iroquois Mythology *Tawiscara Lakota Mythology *Wakan Tanka Algonquian Mythology *Gitche Manitou *Thunderbird *Wendigo Incan Mythology * Inti * Viracocha Arabic Mythology * Bahamut * Ghoul Romanian Mythology * Strigoi Persian Mythology * Rostam Zoroastrian Mythology * Ahriman (Myth) * The Saoshyant Modern Mythology * Santa Claus * Spring-Heeled Jack * Loch Ness Monster * La Llorona American Folklore * Paul Bunyan * Jersey Devil * Tailypo * Chupacabra Fakelore *Pecos Bill Congo Mythology * Mwindo Zulu Mythology * Tokoloshe * Unkulunkulu Polynesian Mythology * Pele * Maui Arthurian Legends * King Arthur Pendragon Mongolian Mythology * Mongolian Death Worm * Tengri Hebrew Mythology *Golem Slavic Mythology *Perun *Samodiva *Koschei *Veles *Rod *Jarilo Category:Mythology Category:Verses